


It's About Time

by OfAngels



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha!Jason, Come Inflation, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, Jason Grace Has a Big Dick, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bond, Nico is the horniest Omega ever, Nico likes being called a slut, Omega!Nico, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Fantasy, Stomach Bulge, light cock worship, nico has big titties, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAngels/pseuds/OfAngels
Summary: Nico is terribly horny, and wants his best friend to take his virginity.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I got a thing for nico having titties? and being a straight up cock whore

All Nico could feel was his throbbing Omegahood. His hot slick pooling in his panties as he watched with rapt attention. The two alphas shirtless and sweaty as they sparred, Nico couldn't tear his eyes away from them. He didn't even know the name of the other guy but the way his muscles flexed as he blocked every blow Jason threw at him was enough for Nico.

He thought he might come on the spot when Jason looked over for just a moment, flashing Nico that lovely smile of his. Of course Nico couldn't keep his mind out of the gutter as his eyes drifted lower, drinking in the sight of Jason's manhood bulging at the front of his jeans. Gods above how Nico dreamt of Jason commanding him to get on his knees and worship the Alphas thick, hard, delicious cock. How he imagined the heavy taste on his tongue, and that heady scent filling his nose as Jason fucked his throat.

Nico squeezed his thighs together, giving himself the slightest bit of pressure against his aching clit. He realised a little belatedly that he was panting quietly. The young omega had a feeling everyone nearby had noticed just how bad he wanted to be fucked, how badly he wanted to be held down and fucked rough and filthy with his soft breasts bouncing, one alpha using his mouth and another using his little virgin pussy. 

There was no way people weren't smelling how soaked Nico's little Omegahood had gotten. Maybe he would get lucky. Maybe someone would come and take care of him. Perhaps they would tear his shirt right open to grope his tits, force a hand down his pants to feel his wet needy hole. Maybe they would take him in front of everyone, fill him full of come until the little Omega was heavy and pregnant. Gods Nico was going to come untouched if he kept these thoughts going.

Nico spared a glance around himself. The few people who were there weren't looking at Nico at all. Maybe he really was going to get lucky.

Nico jumped as a sword clattered and slid over towards him. His eyes snapped back to the Alphas, Both panting and shaking hands. No name with the big biceps had lost. And now handsome handsome Jason was making his way over. Hopefully Jason would be oblivious like everyone else. No, hopefully he would scoop Nico up and bring him somewhere private to be ravished like a spoil of war.

Jason was giving him that winning smile again. "Hey, are you okay?" 

"Y-yeah, just a little warm." Nico murmured, trying hard to keep his eyes on Jason's face.

Jason's fingers brushed against Nico's cheek, "You're really red and you were panting. Come on let's go get you some water and into some shade."

The gods were smiling on Nico, a kind Alpha taking him somewhere private while pretending it was to make sure he wasn't sick. Nobody would know how Jason would rip Nico's clothes off and mount him. No one would have any idea Nico was Jason's little fuck toy.

Although apparently Jason had no intention of getting the Omega naked, as he sat Nico down on the loveseat in the Hades cabin, fetching Nico a bottle of water. Nico couldn't help but pout. He really thought he was going to get it. Jason sat next to him and held the opened bottle to the Omegas mouth.

Nico couldn't help the way his thighs fell apart, his breathing still heavy as he drank greedily from the offered water bottle. He also couldn’t help the way he moaned when cool water was spilled on his front, plastering his shirt to his soft breasts.

Jason pulled the nearly empty bottle away, jumping up to grab a towel. While Jason’s back was turned Nico swiftly pulled his shirt off. Nico’s nipples grew hard in the open air. The Alpha turned around with a towel in hand, taking two steps before fully realizing Nico’s nudity. His mouth dropped open and he stuttered incoherently.

“Take me Alpha,” Nico nearly whimpered, as he squeezed one of his soft heavy breasts, pinching his nipple as he pushed his other hand into his pants.

Jason clearly had no idea what to do as he continued staring in shocked silence, clutching the towel in his hands as he watched his best friend masturbating just for him. Oh boy.

Nico pulled his hand out of his pants, his finger covered in sweet smelling slick. Nico moaned as he licked his fingers clean of his slick. He started pulling his jeans off, revealing his soaked underwear to the Alpha standing in front of him.

“Please take my virginity Alpha,” Nico whimpered, pinching his nipple and stroking his needy cunt above his panties.

Jason swallowed thickly. All his dreams coming true in front of him, Nico hot and desperate, begging for him. His cock was throbbing in his jeans as he watched the little Omega fondling his beautiful heavy breasts.

Jason licked his lips, he was going to ruin Nico tonight.

He stalked over to Nico and pulled the little whore’s hands away from his big luscious tits. Nico whimpered as Jason pushed him down onto the sofa, Jason pressing his face to Nico’s breast and sucking a hickey onto it. Nico could feel his slick soaking through his panties, onto the front of Jason’s jeans as the Alpha ground himself against the little slut.

Nico was gasping and panting and The big strong Alpha held him down, biting and sucking on his giant tits. Nico didn’t think he could cum from so little but the overwhelming pressure building in the pit of his stomach had something else to say.

And then Jason pulled away entirely, staring down at the heavily marked up Omega. “You look good like this Nico,”

Nico was breathless, his pussy throbbing so close to an orgasm, completely unable to form a coherent sentence.

Jason leaned in close to Nico’s ear, “I hope you’re ready to be a mother, because I plan on fucking you until you are full of my children.”

Nico sobbed as his orgasm washed over him, his thighs shaking as his muscles tensed. Jason chuckled softly as he caressed the Omega’s soft pale thighs, watching Nico writhing beneath him. The Alpha calmly pulled his shirt off, and slowly stood up to take his jeans off. Nico whined as Jason got off of him. 

Jason stroked his massive thick cock, “Come here slut, come suck my cock.”

Nico scrambled off the couch and onto his knees in front of his Alpha. He belatedly realised he had no sweet clue what he was doing or if he could even take such a huge thing in his mouth. But gods above if he wasn’t going to try. He slowly wrapped one hand around Jason at the base, feeling it twitch in his hand at such a slight touch. He gave a slight squeeze, leaning forwards to lap at the bead of pre sitting at the tip. He heard Jason take a shuddering breath as his tongue met the throbbing member. The little Omega felt his face burning as he slowly licked around the head, tongue pressing against the ridge as Jason tangled his hand into Nico’s soft black hair.

“You look so good like this,” Jason whispered, his voice low and husky as he stared down at the Omega worshiping his cock.

Nico only managed to let a keening whine slip out as he wrapped his pretty plump lips around the head, giving a soft shy suck. Nico couldn’t believe he was actually on his knees for Jason, living his dream of serving the Alpha any way he wanted. Nico slowly moved forwards, taking several more inches into his mouth until it became hard to swallow around the thick heavy member. He could hear Jason growling above him. Hopefully, that meant Nico was doing a good job.

Nico hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, looking up at Jason through his eyelashes. He could feel himself getting needy again, the soft glow of his orgasm fading into the deep gnawing hunger to please his Alpha once more. He felt Jason starting to push him further onto the huge cock in his mouth, feeling the head pressing against the back of his throat as he felt himself starting to gag. Jason just gave him a wicked smile as the little Omega choked and gagged on him. The Alpha pulled Nico off, letting him catch his breath. 

Nico was panting heavily as he stared at the cock in front of him. He could see how much he had fit in his mouth just by the spit coating Jason’s dick. He had only taken half of it. Jason was letting him catch his breath before pressing back into Nico’s mouth. Nico happily sucked and licked at every inch he could take, his hands stroking what he couldn’t. Jason didn’t seem to mind too much going by the way he was groaning and growling.

Before he knew it Jason was pushing him off with a groan. Nico had drooled onto himself as he was blowing Jason, his chin shiny and dripping onto his hickey covered breasts. The Omega’s eyes were blown wide with lust, his breathing heavy as he stared up at Jason, a big dopey smile plastered on his messy face.

“Get on the bed Omega.” Jason commanded, his eyes glued to Nico’s body. 

Nico scrambled up from his knees, crawling onto the bed and laying down on his back, his thighs spread wide to show his soaked panties. Jason bit back a groan at the display, getting onto the bed over top of Nico. He settled between the Omega’s soft thighs, leaning over to kiss him deeply. Nico whimpered into the kiss as Jason’s hands wandered up to his chest, squeezing and kneading at the soft heavy flesh of Nico’s breasts. Jason slowly pulled back from the kiss, his hands sliding down to Nico’s panties. He hooked his fingers inside and pulled them slowly down. Nico gripped the sheets in anticipation as Jason took off the last piece of clothing to reveal his virgin Omegahood.

Jason groaned at the sight, Nico’s soft Omegahood on display for him, slick making the pretty pink flesh glisten. Nico moaned softly as Jason gently spread Nico’s lips, eyes wide as he admired the way Nico’s little hole twitched and leaked fresh slick.

“God I can’t wait to make you so fucking loose and sloppy Nico,” Jason murmured, his thumb slowly rubbing at Nico’s throbbing clit.

Nico was another plane of existence, Jason’s sweet and gentle touch making him tremble and moan. He couldn’t get a coherent sentence out, just sobbing _Alpha, Alpha please,_ over and over. Jason seemed more than happy to oblige as he bent down, licking a firm strip up Nico’s sex. Nico arched his back and sobbed as Jason wrapped his lips around his sensitive nub, sucking hard against his clit. 

He knew he wasn’t going to last long as the Alpha pressed his fingers into Nico’s velvety heat, pressing up against him just right to make Nico see stars. The combination was more than he could handle, making him rock through his second orgasm of the night in just a few short seconds. It was overwhelming, especially as Jason kept working him through the orgasm, making him shake and cry at the overstimulation of his sensitive virginity.

After what felt like an eternity to Nico, Jason pulled back, leaving Nico empty and aching for his touch. Jason leaned over Nico, pressing kisses to his pale throat. Nico swallowed thickly as he realised he could feel Jason’s huge member resting heavily against Nico’s bare sex. This was really it, he was going to lose his virginity.

Jason smiled as he nipped at Nico’s neck, “Are you ready, baby?”

Nico shivered at the soft, fond tone Jason used. It was deliciously different from the commanding and dominating tone from earlier, making Nico’s insides, for lack of a better term, quiver.

“I’m ready, Alpha,” Nico whispered, his hands softly trailing down Jason’s muscular back.

And that was it, Jason shifted, pressing the head of his cock against Nico and holding his hips steady. The Alpha smiled warmly down at Nico, then finally, pushed inside.

Nico couldn’t hold back the loud and desperate moan he let out, the intense stretch of his Omegahood around Jason making his mind go blank and pleasantly numb.He hadn’t quite realised what he said in his haze until Jason replied.

“I love you too,”

And then he was snapped back to the present, where Jason had stuffed all 11 inches of his cock into Nico’s pussy, and was now starting to thrust slow and deep. Jason had buried his face in Nico’s breasts, the Alpha’s growls low and deep pressed against Nico’s skin. Nico was holding tightly onto Jason, his nails no doubt leaving angry marks on the Alpha’s back. But Nico didn’t care, Jason was fucking him absolutely brainless. 

Jason was steadily speeding up his thrusting, now roughly fucking the Omega. Their bodies were making filthy sounds as they fucked, the heavy slapping of Jason’s big balls against the Omega’s ass filling the room just as much as Nico’s desperate moans. Nico slipped in begging between each gasp and groan, asking Jason to ruin him, fuck him full of pups like a breeding bitch. And Jason was certain he would do just that, his thick knot now pressing against Nico’s incredibly tight hole with every thrust.

“You want this baby? You want this knot filling you up?” Jason growled in Nico’s ear, grinding against the Omega’s wet cunt.

Nico couldn't even pretend he didn’t want it, it was all he thought about every night. Every time he touched himself, it was to the thought of Jason breeding his needy little pussy. So he did what an Omega did best: spread his legs further and begged for it.

Jason pressed himself tight to Nico, feeling his knot finally pop inside, tying them together. Jason rolled his hips firmly, grinding himself down into the Omega like it was all he was born to do. Nico was so fucking close, his whole body thrumming with excitement as he was stretched beyond belief around Jason’s knot. He heard the Alpha growling as his teeth slowly clamped down on Nico’s neck, firmly bonding Nico as his Omega. It tipped the little Omega over the edge into an absolutely mind blowing orgasm, his pussy squeezing and pulsing around Jason’s massive cock. Jason groaned deeply as he felt himself being dragged over the edge, his cock spilling his huge load into Nico’s fertile body.

Nico was shaking and trembling with his orgasm, his legs wrapped firmly around Jason’s waist as he was filled to the brim with the Alpha’s seed. He could practically feel his stomach bulging with the sheer volume of his Alpha’s orgasm. Jason was panting heavily, kissing against Nico’s mark as he continued to fill the Omega.

The only sounds in the room now were the pair’s ragged breathing, and the occasional groan as one of them moved. Their bodies were hyper sensitive as they leaned against each other, Jason’s knot still swollen and locked inside the Omega. Nico’s hands rested on his slightly bulging stomach, a serene smile on his face.

“Do you think I’ll get pregnant Jason?”

“Gods I fucking hope so,”


End file.
